Dave's Aunt Val
by Molly Annice
Summary: Dave was always close to his Aunt Val.  Now that she is gone from the world he inherets her legacy.


Hey, wrote Magic school bus/ Glee crossover. I hope you guys like it.

Dave's Aunt Val

Aunt Val was Dave's most favourite family member on his Father's side. She actually was his cousin once removed or something like that but to Dave she was his Aunt Valerie. The first time he met her he was six years old and it was at a family reunion. She wore a weird dress that he swore was moving and changing every time he looked at it. She had bright orange hair and this smile that could light up a room. She always looked like she was laughing at something. But when she looked at you it was obvious she thought you knew what was so funny. She took a special interest in him and always talked to him with pride. He also learned everything he needed to know in high school science from her. She was the first person in his life to ever tell him to "Take chances! Make mistakes! Get messy!" She also believed in nothing wasn't possible.

The six year old him was fascinated in her and she just took him in. Throughout the whole trip he followed her around and just watched her. She also adored him and seemed to give him a little bit more attention than his cousins. She called him her little apprentice. By the end of the trip, she already declared that if anything were to happen to her, he will get ownership of her school bus. His Dad was not to thrilled about that but the two didn't care.

He met her again every year for other family events. She also made time to actually come and meet up with him as many times as she can. As he grew older her trips to family evens grew more frequent. Aunt Valerie was the first person he called about science projects that he won through things that weren't involved in school. He might like science but he didn't want people to know that he was really a big science geek. He joined ones that were outside of town and away from prying eyes.

He remembered that whenever she was in town, he would end up following her around like a little duckling would do with its mother. He trusted her judgment of what everyone should do explicitly. He loved just talking to her and learning. She was the biggest fountain of information he knew and learning from her knee was interesting. She liked the hands on approach and when she was around life became an adventure and weird shit started happening. Learning was fun with Aunt Val. Azimio also tagged along after the first

When she found out that he was expelled for threatening Kurt, she smile softly, kissed him on the forehead and said, "You certainly made a mess of a situation. You will be able to clean this up." The fact that she still had faith in him after a big screw up felt good. So, when he was able to fix it because of Santana's black mailing and he was slowly making amends for his behavior and coming to terms with being not straight; coming to terms on being gay. He sometimes wondered if he ever got to tell her the truth about himself if she would turn away from him? Most likely not but sometimes he woke up in the middle of the night crying because she did.

But now he can't tell her the truth about why he did what he did. He can't tell her again after the millionth time that he loved her. He can't get hugs that smelled both dirty and sterilized. That smile that made you feel part of a joke won't be sent his way again. He won't hear her yell, "Wazoo," ever again. He won't get to go an adventure with her again. He wouldn't get to see her get excited over something that seems ordinary but to only find out how extraordinary it really is. He wouldn't be able to see her do these things again because she died. She died of a heart attack. It turns out you can have too big of a heart.

So, for a week he was taken out of school to go see her funeral. A Funeral way too soon and shouldn't be happening but it was. Aunt Val should be still alive but she wasn't. It wasn't fair. But who said life was fair. So, he sat through the Funeral feeling like a big part of his life was gone with a room full of 5000 people who all were students of Aunt Val at one point in their lives. They got to the Funeral at 8 and ended at 3 am the next day. That was because every person had something to say or a story to tell. The underlying message of these stories and speeches was one thing. Aunt Val brought color in to the world.

Two days later the whole family was sitting in front of a lawyer hearing her read the Last Will and Testament of Ms. Valerie Felicity Frizzle; a Last Will and Testament that shouldn't be read because Aunt Val should still be alive. It wasn't fair. But life isn't fair. So, he listened to the Lawyer Dorothy Ann Tennelli read the will out loud and explain any questions about the items. She then came to the bus that Aunt Val owned. Dorothy got up from the desk and gave him the keys to Bus and whispered, "David, she wanted you to have Bus and Liz. She wants you to take over her legacy. You have big shoes to fill. You'll do great."

So, here he is sitting in a bus that his Dad wants him to sell; something that was definitely not going to happen in any lifetime. With a polo shirt, one of many, that was in a box on the bus when he opened it. A polo shirt that looked like it was moving and felt like magic to the skin. Dave knew what he was going to be one day. A elementary teacher that taught kids that Science was cool and bring light in the world. He wasn't Aunt Val but he was going to be the next best thing and that was good enough for now.


End file.
